Sueños de Altamar
by Gatita Cullen
Summary: Emmet es un joven soñador y aventurero, su máximo sueño era convertirse en un verdadero marino y como su mejor amigo Jasper. Con ganas de salir al mar y tener sus propias aventuras marinas y no solo vivirlas atraves de otros, cuando por fin consigue lo que quiere ¿de verdad sera feliz?


**Los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer la historia es completamente de mi invención.**

**Espero que les guste esta historia ya que es diferente ... que la disfruten.**

* * *

Emmet un chico con sueños de marino y esperanzas de grandes aventuras en alta mar. Un joven tal vez demasiado soñador, él era alto, cuerpo fornido, cabello negro, ojos azules que hacían una combinación del tono del mar y piel de arena, un joven de diecisiete años. Cabe decir que es un muchacho decidido puesto a que él ha sido criado entre historias de marinos, naufragios, embarcaciones sin regreso, esperando formar parte de ellos con grandes aventuras, imaginando desde la colina, viendo hacia el mar esperando el regreso de los marinos aventureros, que aunque ellos solían invitarlo a sus viajes no podría compararse a formar parte de una gran tripulación con grandes historias y secretos de los siete mares y sus tantos cuentos de mujeres, vino y una gran noche.

Un día cuando estaba con los marinos, estaba platicando con su gran amigo Jasper y le platicaba de cuantas eran sus ganas de salir a altamar hecho todo un marino y no un simple polizón.

Aquel día Emmet le dijo Jasper:

—Yo solo quiero salir, tener aventuras como tú… todo el tiempo y no solo estar de vez en cuando en el barco como un simple y sucio polizón- lo dijo con un tono bastante molesto porque estaba arto de los maltratos y humillaciones que recibía de algunos de los marinos que no lo querían.- Franco frunció el ceño.

— Losé, ¿Qué crees que no lo noto todos los días?, tú trabajas más que otros que deberían hacerlo…— y señalo con su barbilla a unos marinos que estaban a su lado derecho ahogados de borrachos—veo las ganas con las que nos ayudas y nos acompañas a los viajes, es más que obvio que lo tuyo es estar en el mar, tu si te lo mereces. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer todo lo posible para que te conviertas en todo un marino y no tengas que viajar como un polizón o cargador cualquiera ¡lo juro por mi propia vida, tú vas hacer un gran marino!—entonces enfatizo gesticulando con las manos como si lo estuviera marcando las letras al aire juntando sus manos y separándolas en forma de arco— ¡EMMET, EL GRAN MARINO DEL BUQUE NEGRO!.

Al oír las palabras de Jasper, a Emmet le dieron más ganas que nunca de convertirse en un gran marino y creía ciegamente en Jasper que también era como su hermano, sabía que lo que él decía o se proponía lo hacía verdad, no importaba lo difícil que fuera la situación él lo hacía verdad.

Pasado un rato después de estar platicando con Jasper y con otro marino llamado Joel se quedo dormido, no supo por cuanto puesto a que sintió que alguien lo estaba despertando, ese alguien era el cantinero que le decía que Jasper y Joel lo estaban esperando en el barco y que era urgente que fuera lo más rápido posible para allá. Él salió corriendo como loco y lo único que alcanzo a oír el cantinero fue un simple ¡GRACIAS!.

Cuando llego al muelle tenia el corazón completamente acelerado por correr a toda prisa de la cantina que se encontraba un tanto lejos del muelle donde se desembarcaba El Buque Negro fue directo a donde se encontraban Jasper y Joel sin hacerle caso a los otros que lo saludaban al pasar. Cuando llego con ellos estaba un tanto asustado y casi gritando dijo

— ¿¡Qué pasa, ha ocurrido algo malo, qué ha ocurrido!? ¡DIGANME, DIGANME!

—Calma muchacho no te alarmes, no ha ocurrido nada malo, no hay por qué asustarse —dijo Joel

—Te mandamos llamar por que hemos hablado con nuestro jefe y le hemos platicado de tu asunto, a lo cual él está completamente de acuerdo, pero dice que a pesar de todo te va a poner a prueba…—dijo Jasper pero no pudo terminar la frase por que Emmet lo interrumpió por la emoción que sentía en el corazón al oír aquellas palabras, aquello que decía su amigo significaba mucho para él ya que una vez más comprobaba que su amigo cumplía lo que prometía.

— ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que ya voy a ser un marino como tanto lo he deseado!- dijo Emmet eufórico, pero de inmediato Joel hablo

— No chico, te van a poner a prueba durante unos días, quizás semanas, así que tienes que poner mucho esfuerzo de tu parte para que las cosas se hagan rápido y como tú quieres— después Jasper dijo

—Por lo tanto nos vas a acompañar esta noche al próximo puerto para entregar un pedido, no hay problema con eso ¿o sí?— Emmet casi gritando por la emoción que le retumbaba en el pecho les dijo

— Pero por supuesto que no, ¡¿A qué hora nos vamos?! ¡¿Nos vamos ya?! ¡¿Que es lo que tengo que cargar, en que ayudo, que es lo que tengo que hacer?! —Jasper y Joel sonrieron muy alegremente al ver el entusiasmo que mostraba Emmet al saber que tenía la oportunidad que siempre estuvo esperando y soñando.

Después de estar dos horas subiendo la mercancía al barco y de despedirse de la gente que apreciaba en el muelle Emmet embarco y este se fue separando poco a poco de aquel muelle viejo y lleno de algas que tantas veces había alojado a aquel Buque Negro y fue desapareciendo poco a poco en aquella neblina tan espesa y blanca. Era la una y media de la madrugada cuando Emmet empezaba su gran prueba para convertirse en todo un marino.

Todo iba de maravilla en los primeros tres días de viaje, todo era muy calmado y el ambiente era tranquilo, se respiraba paz en aquel lugar, Emmet estaba feliz y muy emocionado, era tanta su emoción que sentía que el corazón se le salía por la garganta de tanta emoción y como todo estaba tan tranquilo se puso a cantar canciones como tantas veces le habían dicho que lo hacían los demás cuando estaban felices y borrachos, solo que él lo hacía simple y sencillamente porque estaba feliz.

Estaba todo muy bien y las cosas iban de maravilla cuando de repente en el cielo se vieron unos centellantes rayos y retumbaron con un estridente sonido unos truenos que de inmediato pusieron en alerta a los marinos ya que sabían que se acercaba una gran tormenta que aunque no había nubes todos lo sabían por que los cuentos antiguos decían que si no había nubes y se veía venir una gran tormenta era porque al monstruo del mar, el Gran Leviatán, lo habían hecho enfadar y todo el mar se estremecía por su furia.

La tormenta empezó pocos minutos después, el mar se movía con tanta agresividad que mecía el barco de un lado a otro con una gran fuerza que hacía que el barco en varias ocasiones casi, casi quedara boca abajo, todos trabajaban duro para mantener el equilibrio del barco pero de un momento a otro el barco se meció tan bruscamente que Joel cayó al mar, Emmet estaba asustado pero sobre todo preocupado porque nadie hacia nada por salvarlo, cuando le dijeron que no intentara nada porque ya no tenía salvación Emmet se enfureció y se arrojó al mar para tratar de salvarlo, muchos intentaron detenerlo sin éxito, uno de los marinos llamado Nathaniel corrió hacia donde se hallaba Jasper para decirle que Emmet se había aventado al mar para tratar de salvar a Joel que había caído del barco, cuando Nathaniel le dijo esto a Jasper enojado les grito solo pudo decir

— ¡¿que, acaso está loco ese chico?!— y dicho esto corrió arrojándose al mar.

Mientras que todo esto pasaba Emmet nadaba con desesperación para salvar a Joel que estaba desmayado por un golpe que había sufrido en la cabeza. Emmet con todas las fuerzas que tenia, nadó lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzo a Joel y aprovecho que una cuerda del barco estaba suelta pero del otro extremo estaba aún sujeta al barco, y se aferro a ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y cuando la cuerda lo hizo salir a la superficie los demás lo vieron y no vacilaron en correr a ayudarlo.

Cuando por fin lograron subir a Emmet y a Joel al barco todos estaban felices y orgullosos de que Emmet resultara tan valiente para aventarse del barco y salvar a Joel, incluso aquellos que no lo querían.

Como el capitán del barco vio lo sucedido se acerco a Emmet para felicitarlo

— Muchacho estoy muy orgulloso de ti y con esto me acabas de demostrar que mereces estar en mi barco… Por lo tanto oficialmente desde hoy ya eres parte del Buque Negro, ya eres todo un marino, a partir de hoy eres ¡Marco el marino oficial del Buque Negro!, felicidades muchas felicidades…

— ¡Gracias señor muchas gracias, no lo defraudare nunca!

—Eso espero chico…bueno yo me retiro y ustedes pueden celebrar esto ha gusto se lo han ganado— se fue dejando a Emmet que no cabía de la emoción y no podía ni pronunciar palabra, mientras que los otros lo felicitaban y le decían qué bien se lo tenía merecido.

Cuando por fin logro salir del shock que le había dado por la emoción empezó a buscar a Jasper que era el único que no lo había felicitado, siendo éste su mejor amigo no se había ni acercado a él y al no encontrarlo le pregunto a Nathaniel

—-¿Dónde está Jasper? él es el único que no me ha felicitado y el debió de haber sido el primero ya que gracias a él ahora, en estos momentos soy todo un marino como me lo prometió, cumplió con su palabra—todos están felices y celebrando pero cuando él dijo eso todos se pusieron muy serios y no dijeron nada, Emmet vio muy sospechoso eso. — ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué ocurre que todos se quedaron callados?!— Nathaniel se le acerco

—Mira Emmet…—suspiro y se agarro el cabello— ¿Cómo decírtelo?

— ¡Pues como son las cosas pero ya dímelo!

—Cuando te aventaste del barco yo corrí a buscar a Jasper y le dije lo que habías hecho y cuando se lo dije el también salió corriendo y se aventó para salvarte pero… desgraciadamente no corrió con la misma suerte que tu… cuando te sacamos del agua los otros se pusieron a buscar a Jasper pero nunca apareció y no te lo habíamos dicho por qué no se había dado el momento…—cuando dijo esto, Emmet no podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando, no podía creerlo, solo podía oír la voz de Jasper que le decía: ¡_lo juro por mi propia vida, tú vas hacer un gran marino_!. El ahora pensaba que había sido por su culpa que su amigo, su gran amigo de toda el alma hubiera muerto, pero no le dio tiempo ni de reclamarles a los demás por no ayudar a Jasper ni llorarle a su amigo porque algo azoto al barco y todos se mecieron y cayeron al piso por el movimiento provocado al barco.

Cuando todos se dieron cuenta de lo que había pasado vieron cuatro tentáculos enormes que estaban abrazando al barco, todos supieron en ese momento que ese era el Leviatán y que eran verdad todas aquellas historias de ese monstruo.

Cuando despertó Joel de aquel golpe que había recibido y vio a aquel descomunal monstruo con sus grandes tentáculos de un color un tanto amarillento con anaranjado y de repugnante olor, lo primero en que pensó fue en Emmet y de inmediato lo busco pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado cuando de repente oyó un grito y vio hacia arriba que uno de los tentáculos tenia a Emmet.

Cuando Emmet fue atrapado por el Leviatán este lo hacía de una lado a otro por los aires como si fuera un vil muñeco de trapo, él solo podía sentir el latido de su corazón retumbando como grandes tambores haciéndole perder el sentido de sus movimientos, las piernas le temblaban haciéndole sentir un frenesí e impotencia de no poder escapar de aquel gran tentáculo que lo tenía agarrado con tanta fuerza que le resultaba difícil respirar, en ese momento se puso a pensar en Jasper y se dijo que en pocos instantes estaría con él, sentía que podía ver como la vida le pasaba frente a sus ojos en un segundo.

En el momento de ser vencido vio a Franco que le decía que no se rindiera, esto lo hizo sentirse más impotente y soltó un grito y cuando estaba a punto de ser devorado por aquel gran monstruo, de un momento a otro oye el ruido del barco partiéndose en dos y de repente…

Se despierta.

Sí, todo había sido un sueño, nada era verdad, solo era el mismo joven soñador de siempre, el que deseaba con toda el alma ser marino y tener grandes aventuras en alta mar.

Como deseo que todo lo que había soñado fuera verdad, pero desgraciadamente no podía ser así. El ruido que había oído era de las puertas de la taberna del puerto por las que estaba entrando Jasper, el que había muerto tan trágicamente en aquel alocado sueño, solo eso le había gustado a Emmet que no fuera real, cuando lo vio quería correr y abrazarlo por todo lo que su amigo hace por él, pero si lo hacía iba a pensar que estaba loco o algo así y se quedo tranquilo como si no hubiera pasado nada, estaba feliz de que su amigo estuviera vivo tal y como él lo recordaba.

Jasper lo llamo y el sin pensarlo dos veces salto del banco de donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia donde estaba él.

— ¿Qué crees amigo mío? Acabo de hablar con mi jefe y le conté lo tuyo y me dijo que te había estado observando y que te va a poner a prueba durante tres días o un poco más y que si ve que si sigues con el mismo empeño de siempre que te vas a convertir en un marino en lo que menos te imaginas ¿cómo ves? ¿no te dije que yo te iba a ayudar a cumplir tu gran sueño?, entonces ¿Qué dices? ¡vamos ya!—Emmet solo pudo conseguir darle una pequeña sonrisa y ponerse tieso de la impresión mientras que Jasper lo jalaba hacia fuera

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿acaso no quieres ser un marino? ¿no ese era tu sueño?-dijo Jasper un poco inquieto

—Claro que sí, pero creo que sería más prudente que fuera después—le dijo Emmet de pretexto porque no quería contarle lo de su sueño

—Mmm… dame una buena razón por la que no pueda ser ahora—lo cuestiono Jasper

—Pues porque simple y sencillamente se me han quitado las ganas, es por eso.

— ¡¿Qué se te han quitado las ganas?! Por favor ese hueso a otro perro, dime la verdad del por qué no quieres ir y es una orden no una pregunta y quiero toda la verdad— dijo Jasper ya un tanto molesto— Emmet vacilo un momento —Pues te lo voy a decir pero no te burles… lo que pasa es que…— Emmet le contó todo lo q había soñado a lo cual Jasper soltó una carcajada y luego se disculpo

—Mira Emmet no te dejes llevar por las pesadillas, son solo eso y además si va a pasar eso entonces tienes que estar ahí para evitar que eso pase y si pasa pues…—se encojio de hombros— ya habrás vivido por lo menos una aventura ¿no lo crees?— le guiño el ojo

—Pues tienes razón, voy a ir y si tiene que pasar algo que pase y ya, no me voy a detener por un simple sueño— los dos fueron al muelle hablaron con el jefe de Jasper y le dio el reglamento y lo que tenia que hacer, Emmet acepto esto con gran entusiasmo, hizo todo lo que le pidieron, subió al barco y esté emprendió su viaje.

Pasaron los tres días del sueño, si hubo tormenta pero nada de muertos y mucho menos aquel monstruo marino lo cual calmo mucho más al pobre de Emmet.

Al llegar de vuelta del viaje el capitán le entrego su uniforme a Emmet haciendo oficial su bienvenida a los marinos del Buque Negro

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti muchacho, has conseguido lo que siempre deseaste, nunca te rendiste por nada, ni ante un tonto sueño—le guiño el ojo

—Si lo conseguí, pero también fue gracias a ti Jasper recuérdalo, sin ti no lo hubiera logrado nunca

—Si te ayude, pero si no hubiera sido por tú gran empeño y fuerza de voluntad nunca lo hubieras logrado así que aquí quien merece los aplausos eres tú y no se discuta mas del tema ¿esta bien?

—Esta bien,— dio una gran carcajada y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda haciendo a Jasper toser —gracias por todo Jasper, tú si eres un gran amigo.

Pasaron los años y juntos Emmet y Jasper tuvieron grandes aventuras y siempre fueron inseparables y por suerte nunca se encontraron con el monstruo Leviatán.

**Fin**

* * *

**Bueno chicas espero que les haya gustado este Os quiero contarles que estos si son mis mininos escribiendo esta historia la hice cuando estaba en la escuela para un concurso en la prepa y afortunadamente paso 2 etapas de entre cientos de historias XD pero la 3ra ya no llego jejeje pero bueno me senti bien de que llegara tan lejos de verdad que no me lo esperaba.**

**Esta historia la quise compartir con ustedes ahora si que es una "auto adaptación" de mi propia historia jajaja solo espero que si les haya gustado a ustedes ya que es un tanto diferente y esta en 3ra persona, casi no me animo a escribir así y como fue la primera historia que escribía así pues eso fue lo que salio ... espero ir mejorando con lo de Recuerdo de ti, que no me este yendo tan mal con esa jajaja y con respecto a Recuerdo de ti esta en beteo el cap 5 así que yo espero que ya pronto este lista mi beta esta ocupadísima así que no se impacienten porfis.**

**También**** tengo un cuento que hice en la escuela a mi me gustaria compartilo con ustedes pero dudo que aun exista U_U**

**ya que ...**

**bueno ¿este Os todo loco merece algun rr? espero que por lo menos me cuenten que les pareció que les gusto y que no.**

**Bye. besos vampiricos y abrazos de oso emmet ;D**


End file.
